The present invention relates to a structured abrasive article and a method of manufacturing the same.
International Patent Publication No. 2003/057410 discloses an embossed abrasive article, and International Patent Publication No. 2002/076678 and US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0066186 disclose a flexible abrasive article, as structures for abrasion.